Ultra!Tale
Adopted by Community |date = December 26, 2016 |website = Youtube |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |medium = Animation |status = }} '''Ultra!Tale '''is an animated AU series made by AnimatedZorox. Basics/Background This AU takes place at the end of a Genocide Run. No survivors are left in the Underground. Grillby and Alphys appear with the other characters, despite never having being killed by the player in the original Undertale Genocide Run. The creator, Animated Zorox, maintains ownership of the AU, even though they have no intention of continuing the AU. According to the description of the animation, the creator intends for others to continue the series instead, which means free reign over Delta!Sans, resulting with it to becoming a community-driven AU. Characters Delta!Sans This version of Sans is called Delta!Sans, he appears similar to Classic except he is without his jacket, has black streaks that run down from his eyes, a Gaster Blaster Jetpack on his back and spiked orange gauntlets with black hearts on the back of Sans' hands, quite similar to Undyne the Undying's and the Angelgloves. One unique skill of Delta!Sans is that he can shot lasers with his mouth. When taking combat seriously, his eyes glow orange. At the end of the animation Delta!Sans becomes a timeline jumper. They do seem to be more forgiving than Classic though, as they forgive Frisk despite Chara only gaining control at the end of the genocide (this may just be a plot hole though). They are also now sharing their body with the Bravery soul. When talking to Bravery, Soul to soul, he appears as Classic. Time also freezes when they speak to each other. Chara Omega!Chara is present in this world and looks similar to Classic Frisk/Chara but has the color and patterning of the Real Knife. Their eyes appear sideways like Photoshop Flowey's. Chara is genuinely evil in this AU and is killed at the end of the animation. All characters seems to be exactly the same as their Undertale counterparts. Cross!Sans Cross!Sans was in a genocide run which Sans stole 1/2 Frisks soul, and Chara took control over half of the soul Cross!Sans the other half. * Cross!Sans can use gaster blasters and red knives * Cross!Sans can control characters with his knife(through determination) * Unlike Ultra!Sans Cross!Sans can't travel through AUs and uses others as transport * Cross!Sans wants to steal parts of other AUs so he can rebuild his AU Cross!Sans wears his trademark hoodie, which is white and black. He has crosses on his pants, and carries a large knife on his back. Horrortale Sans He is exactly the same like the original Horrortale Sans, beside the fact that he is possessed. Story Part 1 During the fight with Sans in the Genocide Run, Chara absorbs Frisk's soul and injures Sans and almost kills him. After Sans landed on the ground, he apologizes to his friends for not being able to stop the fallen child. Before he turns to dust, all his friends came to encourage him to save Frisk. Then Asgore arrives with the soul of Bravery and throws the soul to Sans, Chara tries to catch the soul, before Sans could turn into a serious threat to them, but Flowey and Asgore stopped them. Sadly they were killed, but their distraction allows Sans to absorb the orange soul, filling him with Bravery. After he defeated Chara he becomes an interdimensional time-traveller, more commonly known as an Alternate Universe jumper, to prevent the other universes from get destroyed like his universe. Part 2 After Delta!Sans teleported into Horrortale. Cross!Sans has taken over the entire AU. Delta!Sans interferes with Cross!Sans's plans, because he won't let any other AU get destroyed. So an epic fight between Delta!Sans and Cross!Sans begins to brew. After a while Cross!Sans falls to the ground, giving Delta!Sans an advantage to stop him and ask him why he was destroying the AU. Cross!Sans told him what happened to his AU and why he is doing all of this. After the talk, Cross attacked Delta!Sans with Horrortale Sans, who is possessed by Cross. The Delta!Sans's soul began to crack, but before his soul shattered, the Bravery inside his soul urged Delta!Sans to refuse to die, filling Delta!Sans with Bravery. With this overwhelming amount of power Delta!Sans defeated Cross!Sans. At the end Cross!Sans escaped through a portal onto another AU, before getting a note from a mysterious person. Souls appear with human soul surrounding the monster's soul (Similar to the Dreemurr Reborn soul which the UTAUWiki uses as it's logo). Unlike Reborn, however, the monster soul maintains it's orientation (i.e. upside down). Gallery Ultratale au delta sans by akumarou-dau7mt3.png Trivia * Chara can absorb Frisk's soul because they are a ghost, and ghosts are considered to be monsters (Napstablook and family). * Frisk loses the ability to reset when they are absorbed. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Serious Category:Special Event Category:Animation Category:Community Shared